La llave de tu corazón
by Megami Tensei Emperatriz
Summary: Loke sabe que la ama,que se vuelve loco si no está a su lado...ella lo invoca para acompañarle en un día de paseo por la playa, tendrá él su oportunidad? Dame la llave de tu corazon! LuLo entren y Lean! Reviews!


Que tal mi gente! Yo feliz de la vida porque por fin hice mi primer song fic , si es que lo puedo llamar así jeje y para mi sorpresa resultó un Lucy/Loke… porque? Bueno pues porque escuchando música encontré una canción que creí, iba perfecta para ellos, especialmente para Loke… y hay bueno suspiré tanto con solo imaginarlo que pues, aquí está lo que surgió….

**Disclaimer: **tanto la canción como los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, solo los tomé prestados para jugar con ellos un ratito (y con Loke tal vez me quede un ratito mas…pero Shhhh )

sin mas entonces… Let´s Read!

**La llave de tu corazón…**

La brisa fresca de la playa soplaba en su rostro despeinando su melena de jengibre mientras por la ventana se dejaba ver un brillante amanecer, el sol apenas se levantaba como si del océano emergiera y él, sentado en el borde de la ventana miraba la mágica escena con sus gafas puestas, miró a un lado y en la cama descansaba una chica rubia amodorrada abrazando su almohada. Loke sonrió un poco. Ella se veía adorable así…

Lucy se removió un poco entre las sábanas, estaba por despertarse, el chico Leo decidió que sería mejor volver a su llave, aunque ella ya sabía que él tenía la costumbre de auto invocarse cuando quería Loke pensó que seguro se sorprendería si le viera ahí mirándola dormir, seguramente también se ganaría una buena reprimenda por eso…

_**Mirar tus ojos no me alcanza;**_

_**Besar tu boca ya no basta,**_

_**Estoy perdido en la oscuridad.**_

Hacía un tiempo que ellos eran más cercanos, Lucy le tenía confianza y poco a poco eso se fue transformando en algo diferente, Leo se dio cuenta que aquella chica despertaba cosas en su ser que jamás había imaginado… él un galán declarado, un conquistador, había caído ante la dulzura de esa niña que con su cariño y su preocupación hacia él lo desarmó por completo. Un día simplemente ya no soportó…

La tenía frente a él, sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar cuando Lucy cogió su mano, algo le estaba diciendo pero él no oía nada solo le miraba embelesado, perdido en sus hermosos ojos castaños, todo su ser le gritaba que lo hiciera que ya no podía más, entonces la besó… y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y correspondió…

_**Amarte tanto me desvela,**_

_**Y por las noches luna llena;**_

_**Mi cuerpo no te deja de buscar,**_

_**Nuestras almas no se quieren separar.**_

Desde esa vez, cada que podían aprovechaban para reunirse. Con ella Loke podía ser él mismo, sin aparentar, podía reír y a veces sentirse triste, porque siempre estaban los brazos de Lucy para él, porque ella podía alejar todos esos temores e incertidumbres que asolaban su mente… porque la chica se había convertido en su mundo, y sencillamente si no la tenía a su lado perdía la cordura. De ahí que incluso por las noches la visitara mientras dormía… ni siquiera conciliaba el sueño sin por lo menos mirarla aunque sea unos segundos…

Y estaba seguro, que Lucy se sentía igual… cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada destello de tristeza en sus ojos cuando se despedían… cada roce de sus labios en un beso furtivo... Pero… estaba bien? Estaba mal? Por qué entonces ella no se lo decía?

_**Dame la llave de tu corazón,**_

_**Dame un camino,**_

_**Dame una razón**_

_**Dame la fuerza para conquistar tu amor,**_

_**Dame la llave de tu corazón,**_

_**Una mirada que me de valor,**_

_**Dame un suspiro que le de coraje a esta pasión**_

Decidió pues volver a su llave y como un destello dorado se desvaneció…

Lucy abrió los ojos encontrando el cielo pintado de dorado y naranja en un hermoso amanecer, sonrió. No recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta pero se alegraba por eso…

-que hermoso! –exclamó y sin querer el brillo dorado de los rayos de sol la hizo pensar en cierto joven con gafas y cabello alborotado como melena de león- Loke…

Volvió a sonreír. Ayer él fue de mucha ayuda… de no ser por Loke ella hubiera salido herida. Era como su príncipe, su caballero de armadura brillante, siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, aun cuando no lo invocara él estaba ahí… cogió la llave de Leo y posó un delicado beso en ella

-arigatou…Loke…-susurró algo sonrojada

-Lucy..- erza entró en el cuarto sonriente y vistiendo un hermoso traje de baño.-ah ya estas despierta… oye Gray y Natsu se nos adelantaron a la playa, no vienes?

-claro! –la rubia se puso de pie contenta, su amiga esperó a que estuviera lista y se dispusieron a alcanzar a los muchachos que ya chapoteaban en las tibias aguas, aunque hoy madrugaron un poco más de lo normal había merecido la pena, según Erza, era un sitio precioso… pero Lucy se detuvo unos instantes, la pelirroja volteó a mirarle curiosa

-pasa algo?...

-bueno…es que… él también ayudó…-dijo un poco apenada. Erza de inmediato intuyó de quién hablaba

-si, tienes razón…-sonrió- creo que también merece un descanso no? Además, es tan parte de Fairy Tail como el resto de nosotros… porqué no le invocas?

-aye sir.! –la rubia sonrió ampliamente mientras hacía abrirse la puerta del león, al instante apareció Loke frente a las muchachas, y casi se va de espaldas cuando se halló frente a su adorada propietaria en un ceñido bikini blanco con flores rosas de adorno y el cabello rubio suelto al viento, con su radiante y dulce sonrisa, solo para él…

-Loke! -exclamó feliz abrazando al espíritu estelar, quien sonrió con las mejillas rojas y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo se acomodó las gafas

-hola Lucy –respondió tratando de sonar igual que siempre, cuando había alguien más tenía que ser "el otro" no podía darse el lujo de ser él mismo, que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos… sobre todo de eso… Lucy era su propietaria, su dueña… estaba prohibido amarla y aún así…

_**Es este corazón salvaje,**_

_**El que te asecha y tiene hambre;**_

_**El que no esta dispuesto a renunciar,**_

_**No dejemos de luchar por la verdad.**_

-ven a divertirte con nosotros Loke, como antes…- Erza le sonrió con su usual calidez y el chico sonrió un poco…

-bueno, gracias…-se sentía feliz de saber que sus camaradas del gremio le seguían considerando parte de ellos, miró a la rubia que tomaba su brazo ansiosa y sonrió aún más…-gracias por permitirme esto Lucy…

-Q-qué? De qué rayos hablas…! –exclamó sobresaltada y con las mejillas rojas- Tu eres parte de nosotros… yo no…

Entonces en a mirada de Leo entendió lo que esas últimas palabras significaban realmente… "gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado"

Erza sintió que estaba de más, sin que se dieran cuenta se retiró, aunque sabía que la presencia del chico Leo no le iba a ser muy agradable a cierto Dragon Slayer no pudo evitarlo, de todos modos Natsu había perdido terreno desde que Lissana no le dejaba un rato para ver a Lucy fuera de las misiones…

Y así Loke pasó junto a su amada Lucy el día más maravilloso que hubiera imaginado…

Corrieron por la playa hasta cansarse, compartieron un helado, almorzaron junto a sus amigos, riendo y recordando viejas memorias, luego ambos desaparecieron de la vista del grupo, cosa que no gustó mucho al chico de pelo rosa… y tuvieron el resto del día para ellos, pasearon tomados de la mano por toda la pequeña villa, Loke regaló una flor a la chica y esta la prendió en su sombrero, tomaron un batido en el pequeño parque y se recostaron bajo una palmera, Loke estaba con la cabeza en el regazo de su propietaria… si su dueña… la dueña de su corazón, de cada latido que este daba, la dueña de sus sueños, de sus besos y de su alma entera…

_**Dame la llave de tu corazón,**_

_**Dame un camino,**_

_**Dame una razón**_

_**Dame la fuerza para conquistar tu amor,**_

_**Dame la llave de tu corazón,**_

_**Una mirada que me de valor,**_

_**Dame un suspiro que le de coraje a esta pasión.**_

Mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello la brisa fresca del atardecer soplaba moviendo las nubes en el cielo, el espíritu se dejaba mimar, era como un gatito, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, abrió los ojos y cogió la mano que la muchacha tenía enredada en sus cabellos cobrizos y llevándola a sus labios la besó…

-travieso…-susurró ella entre risas y con las mejillas coloradas, el otro solo dejó ir una risita al viento y volvió a acomodarse.

Cuando hubo oscurecido de nuevo volvieron a la playa. Una hermosa luna menguante y enorme alumbraba las aguas que ahora parecían de plata, la silueta desdibujada de una pareja que andaba tomada de las manos a las orillas del mar podía divisarse desde lejos… ella le miró un momento sin que Loke se diera cuenta, era tan apuesto…gallardo, dulce y fuerte a la vez, tan divertido y protector, era simplemente único… Leo sonreía mientras miraba el firmamento escarchado de miles de estrellas, como si los espíritus le hubieran regalado la noche más hermosa jamás vista, Lucy sintió un golpe en el pecho… lo amaba… pero…estaba prohibido….

Trató de apartar esa idea de su mente, no importaba, no ahora. Estaban juntos y eso era lo que contaba, aunque todo eso hacía que su corazón doliera… se detuvo en seco y al sentir que ella ya no avanzaba Loke volvió su mirada hacia atrás solo para encontrar a la chica con la mirada en la arena

-Lucy…-la llamó dulcemente, pero ella no respondió. Entonces escuchó los sollozos de la muchacha

-Loke… yo…-él la envolvió en sus brazos y acalló el llanto con un beso que ella correspondió casi con necesidad, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Leo sentía el mismo nudo en el estómago que ella, pero no debía dejarse caer, por ella, para darle el valor que ahora necesitaba…

-no princesa… no llores…-dijo quedamente en su oído mientras con una caricia secaba el rostro de la chica-aquí estoy… siempre estaré aquí para ti Lucy…

Ella volvió a besarle, sabía que el tiempo se les iba volando con el viento, y Loke, sabiendo también que si no se detenían no podría hacerlo después…su mente le daba órdenes, pero su corazón hizo caso omiso… y justo como ella se dejó llevar…

_**Y por las noches me pregunto si fui yo,**_

_**quien te amo;**_

_**O un extraño que partió, al despertar;**_

Leo dejó de lado el temor, y qué si todo su mundo retumbaba con su decisión, el defendería su amor por Lucy con garras y dientes, tenía la fuerza para eso y mucho más, ahora que sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, ahora que había visto cuanto necesitaba estar a su lado, cuanto anhelaba sus besos, tanto como él deseaba los de ella…

Por eso estaban donde estaban ahora, en el cuarto de la joven, besándose como si no hubiera mañana… Y al fin, Loke se sintió completo. Encontró lo que buscaba… lo que había buscado desde que regresó al mundo espiritual: un nuevo motivo de vida.

Y Lucy Heartfilia era ese motivo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una mirada castaña y esa dulce sonrisa dedicada para él. Igualmente sonrió. Estaba más feliz que nunca…esta vez no tuvo que irse furtivamente antes que ella despertara… esta vez podía mirarla de frente y sin temor decirle lo que sentía…

_**Dame la llave de tu corazón,**_

_**Dame un camino,**_

_**Dame una razón**_

_**Dame la fuerza para conquistar tu amor,**_

_**Dame la llave de tu corazón,**_

_**Una mirada que me de valor,**_

_**Dame un suspiro que le de coraje a esta pasión **_

-estás aquí…-murmuró ella apartando unos flequillos de su rostro con ternura- no es un sueño…estás aquí Loke…

-nunca más será un sueño…-el chico posó un tierno beso en sus labios- para ninguno…

Todavía quedaba un largo camino para ambos, pero ahora sabían que mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaba bien, porque se tenían el uno al otro, y sin importar que pasara así sería… siempre. Loke sabía que ella no iba a vivir por siempre como él, pero también sabía que el amor verdadero no moría jamás… y quién sabe, tal vez en otra vida se volverían a encontrar…

Sonrió un poco, ya podría preocuparse por el futuro luego, ahora solo estaba el presente, vivir con ella todos esos momentos hermosos, defender sus sentimientos con toda su fuerza, y pobre del que se pusiera en frente porque escucharía el rugido de Leo como nunca antes se había escuchado…

-al fin lo hiciste…-susurró con una media sonrisa y ella le miró roja

-hice qué?...

-me entregaste la llave de tu corazón…-Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Leo volvió a besar su mano, como si ella fuera la princesa y él el valiente caballero- y te juro por todas las estrellas del cielo que seré digno de él y de ti… Lucy…

Ella lo abrazó y volvieron a recostarse un rato más, pronto tendrían que volver al gremio, y comenzar juntos un futuro…

**FIN**

Bien, después de leerlo les diré…a mi me gustó muchísimo! Creo que la letra va perfecta con estos dos, bueno ni mandada a hacer, se que no es un cantante muy popular con los jóvenes pero por magnolia que la canción es preciosa! XD bueno el artista es Cristian Casto y el nombre de la canción es "dame la llave de tu corazón"

Criticas buenas y malas, halagos insultos y demás serán bien recibidos, por favor dejen sus review que me hacen muy feliz! y por cierto aunque me encante el lulo, yo soy fan declarada del Nalu…

Sayonara!


End file.
